When a concrete floor slab intersects a vertical concrete wall in most cases reinforcing steel will stick out of the vertical wall. This steel will later be poured into the intersecting concrete slab. This is done to ensure a good joint and no movement between the vertical wall and the concrete floor. However, this reinforcing steel creates an obstruction to direct vertical movement of the concrete formwork for the next course of the vertical wall.
Previously, either the floor and the wall were poured together, forcing the progress of the vertical walls to be dependent on the progress of the floor slabs, or an expensive reinforcing dowel bar substitute would be placed in the area where the reinforcing was to intersect the concrete slab. These methods are labor intensive and the dowel bar substitute itself is expensive.
The present inventor has recognized that the formwork for the vertical wall must allow for the penetration of the reinforcing steel and be able to be moved back quickly and easily for multiple reuses. The form must clear the protruding reinforcing steel.
The present inventor has recognized that scaffolding that is part of the self-rising system must allow for the protruding reinforcing steel to pass as the concrete form is lifted.
The present inventor has recognized that scaffold access must still be maintained in order to work on the form during the construction sequence.
The present inventor has recognized that a need exists to allow the reinforcing steel to be poured with the vertical concrete wall but still allow the concrete form to be easily stripped and lifted with the current self-lifting forms systems in the market place.